Questioning Truths
by jamiexh
Summary: Sequel to Lunar Spell and Unbreakable Bonds. The girls question everything they thought to be true, when they move to a new place with a new werewolf pack.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Questioning Truths

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Pairings: Brittana, Faberry, mentions Shell

Summary: Sequel to Lunar Spell and Unbreakable Bonds. The girls question everything they thought to be true, when they move to a new place with a new werewolf pack.

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

…

"Baby," Santana cooed as she walked towards Brittany, who was staring at maps on the kitchen table. "Come to bed."

"I can't," Brittany mumbled. "I have to figure out a place for the pack to run for the next full moon. It's one of the jobs of being the alpha of a much bigger pack. We're in New York, now. We can't just run in the same spot every month like we did in Lima. It takes more planning, you know this."

"Yeah, but baby, the last full moon just passed. You have plenty of time."

"No, I don't because once I pick a location, Rachel or one of the other council members has to scout out the area and make sure that it would be okay to run in. There is a lot of work involved."

"Well, I'd rather work on you," Santana said as she kissed right below Brittany's ear. She slowly worked her kisses down the side of her mate's face and down her neck until the Latina found the one spot on the blonde's neck that would do her in. Brittany gasped as Santana kissed her pulse point. The Latina smirked and changed tactics. Instead of kissing that spot, she gently began to suck. The blonde moaned, as Santana smirked inwardly as she felt the arousal from Brittany flood her own body through their psychic connection.

Abandoning her work, Brittany climbed out of her chair, spun around, and pulled her mate's lips to her own. The Latina kissed back with fervor and slowly began to lead them to their bedroom. As soon as they got into the room, Santana kicked the door shut and pulled off Brittany's shirt. She moved to kiss Brittany's pulse point again, as her mate ran her hands up the Latina's night shirt to massage her bare breasts.

"Oh God, S," Brittany moaned. "I need to see you." The Latina detached her lips from the blonde, so that the taller girl could strip her of her shirt. Once her shirt was off, Santana reached behind Brittany and unclasp her bra before her mate could touch her. Santana kissed her hard again, and guided the blonde's body onto the bed. Settling in between her mate's thighs, the Latina's mouth moved lower to Brittany's breasts. Sticking one nipple in her mouth, Santana played with the other with her thumb and index finger, alternating between pinching the nipple and rubbing circles around it. Brittany let out a loud moan.

"You're so beautiful," Santana murmured. "I can't believe you're mine." With that, she brought her attention to Brittany's abs. She licked them, kissed them, and all around teased them, while her hands undid her mate's jeans. "Too many clothes."

"You too. Please, San."

Santana quickly pulled down her sweats and panties before removing Brittany's jeans and underwear. She took a second to admire her mate's wet heat and smiled. "So wet."

"All for you. Please."

The Latina hooked her arms around Brittany's thighs and began to kiss the sensitive skin there. The blonde began to move her body, trying to get where she wanted to be touched closer to Santana's lips.

"Santana," Brittany cried out in frustration.

"Patience, baby," the Latina answered before licking around the blonde's clitoris. Brittany responded by panting hard. Santana continued to play with her mate. She licked around the other girl's clit, occasionally planting a kiss on the bud, sucking on it, or gently biting it.

"Stop teasing," the alpha growled. "Fuck me."

"As you wish," Santana answered, plunging two fingers into her mate and increasing her attention on the girl's clitoris. Despite increasing her efforts, the Latina kept everything at a slow pace. Santana knew that she was slowly torturing her mate, but she wanted to build her to an intense orgasm. Brittany bucked, moaned, whined, and did everything she could to try to get Santana to give her what she needed. But, the Latina never increased her pace. It took a while, but when the orgasm finally hit, it was so intense for both girls that neither was able to move for several minutes afterwards.

Finally, Santana was able to move and pulled her body up so that she could cuddle her mate.

"I love you, Brittany," Santana murmured.

"I love you, too."

"I want more."

"Babe, I'm surprised that you want to play some more after that orgasm. It's still hard for me to move."

"No, Brit. I want more in our relationship. I want to have a baby. Our baby. Our pup."

"What?"

"Ever since I went into heat last month, I've had this need to have a baby. It's an intense want. I want it as much as I want you. I think we're ready for this. Let's have a baby."

"Are you crazy? I'm still a new alpha and I have a lot of work to do. We can't have a kid, yet."

"But…"

"San, no."

"Fine," Santana sulked, getting up and grabbing a blanket and pillow with her.

"Where are you going?"

"The couch. I can't be near you right now."

…

"Santana," Rachel nudged gently. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

The Latina growled at her as she got up. "Ask your alpha. I'm going to shower." Rachel just watched in shock as Santana did her own version of a diva storm out.

"What was that all about," Quinn asked as she pulled her arms around her mate.

"I don't know. But, it appears that Brittany and Santana had a fight."

"About what?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Brittany when she wakes up."

…

An hour later, Brittany walked into the kitchen. "Q, Rach, where's Santana?"

Both girls looked up, but only Rachel answered. "I don't know. She showered and left about twenty minutes ago. I found her sleeping on the couch. What happened, Brittany?"

"We had a fight."

"Tell us something we don't know," Quinn muttered.

"Santana wants to have a baby, like now."

"What," both Rachel and Quinn stammered.

"I get it. I mean after all werewolves are meant to reproduce. It's a need that happens after a while with your mate, but I'm not ready for that. I mean we're really young and I want kids just as badly as she does, but not yet. Look, I got to go get to class. I'll see you guys later."

After Brittany left, Rachel turned to Quinn. "I know you're in heat right now, but you don't…right?"

"Not yet," Quinn answered. 'Please not yet,' she thought to herself.

"Good."

"Good?"

"You agreed, we're not ready for kids right now."

"Do you want kids?"

"Some day."

"Some day," the blonde asked. "Like when? Two years? Four? Ten?"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't given it much thought. Why when do you want?"

"After college. Like right after. That's always been my plan." 'Please let me wait that long.'

"I don't know, Quinn," Rachel stated. "I'm not sure how that's going to work with me and my dreams of being on Broadway."

"What? So your career is more important than your mate and your family!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it," Quinn yelled. "And besides you don't even know if you can be on Broadway and be a werewolf at the same time."

"You never had a problem with me trying before."

"That's because I didn't know that you were going to put us on pause to do it. Seriously, why can't you get pregnant senior year so we can have our pups and you can audition after you're out of school."

"Wait a minute," Rachel stopped her. "Who said that I was going to have the pups? Why am I the one getting pregnant?"

"You don't want to?"

"Well, you're the one that wants kids that soon, why don't you carry them?"

"Because I have to take care of you."

"And I have to take care of you. And help Brittany, because I'm on the pack council."

"They'll understand."

The diva shook her head, and Quinn sighed. "Whatever. I just remember that I have this thing to do. I got to go. Love you."

"Quinn," Rachel started, but the door slammed before she could say anything else. "I love you, too," she said to the empty apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Questioning Truths

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 2

"Come on, come on, pick up," Rachel chanted as she listened to the phone ring. Finally, the line clicked and a female voice answered, "Hello."

"Mom, thank goodness."

"What's wrong, little girl," Shelby cooed.

"Quinn and I had a fight."

"What happened?"

"I'm honestly not really all that sure. It started because Santana wants a baby now and Quinn got upset because I didn't want to carry the child during my senior year. The whole thing felt weird."

"How does Quinn feel?"

"I don't know. She's like shielded from me. It's weird."

"That is strange."

"Do you think she's hiding something from me?"

"I don't know, honey. Maybe you should talk to Brittany or Santana about it?"

"They're fighting about their own baby issues."

"What about Jesse," Shelby suggested. Jesse and Rachel reunited at NYU. Many things had changed since they were both in high school, and they found that they had two huge things in common. Firstly, they were both gay. And second, they were both werewolves. But, while Rachel was born a wolf, Jesse was bitten. His uncle was a wolf, and wasn't pleased when Jesse came out to him. Jesse's uncle thought that being a wolf would force the gay out of the boy. It didn't work and he was killed for the indiscretion by his pack. "Maybe he can help you. I will do all that I can for you, you know that. But, in the end, I'm still in Ohio and he's in New York. He might be able to help you better than I can."

"Yeah. I'll talk to him, mom. Thanks. How's Will and Billy?"

"Your brother is driving us both crazy and he hasn't even reached his terrible twos, yet. Full moon nights are like a reprieve. I hope you weren't too much trouble for your dads."

"If I was I got it from you," Rachel teased. "After all, there isn't much I haven't got from you. I guess that's how it goes when you were never considered human. Just a werewolf waiting to cross over."

"I guess."

"Maybe Billy is just making up for you not getting to raise me."

"I just hope he grows out of it." Through the receiver, Rachel can hear a loud cry. "Looks like the little wolf man is up. I'll talk to you later, Rach. And remember what I said, talk to Jesse. I love you, pup."

"Love you, too."

…

"That whole situation just sounds weird," Jesse stated. "Are you sure that she doesn't want a child right now and is just not telling you?"

"Why would Quinn do that," Rachel asked. "We're mates. Why would she hide that from me?"

"Maybe she's afraid that you'll act like Brittany. Just say no and move on."

"But, I'm not Brittany."

"I know and so does she, but still, you never know."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just weird. It's like she's pulling away from me. But, she's my soul mate so that not possible, right?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't worry about it. Come on, let's get to dance class."

…

"Hey Santana," Quinn said, sitting next to the Latina in one of NYU's libraries.

"How'd you know I'd be here," the Latina asked.

"I figured that you'd be in a place where Brittany wouldn't find you. She's looking for you, by the way. She's very upset."

"So am I. And if you just came to defend her then you can leave."

"I didn't. Believe it or not, I understand how you feel."

"You can't…unless…"

"Unless I want kids right now, too," Quinn admits.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Since right after the full moon. I'm trying to ignore it, but I can't. I know the timings not right, but my wolf wants to carry pups right now. I've was hoping that Rachel would be willing to carry the pups, so that maybe my wolf would calm down, but she's not. I want to have a baby. No," she said shaking her head, "I need to have a baby."

"And Rachel?"

"She wants, but with no time frame in mind. And I'll admit, this isn't when I wanted it either. If only I could convince my wolf to wait. Rachel and I got into a big fight this morning about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"How are you coping with this though? I mean how is it not killing you?"

"It is. I asked Brittany how to conceal my feelings from Rachel, so she doesn't really know how much I want this. I did that so I could get an honest answer out of her when the subject was breached. But, it still hurts and it's still killing me."

"So, what do we do?'

"I don't know. But, I think you should go at least tell your mate that you're alive. She's going crazy looking for you."

"I'm still mad at her."

"She knows. But, please."

"Fine."

…

"Santana," Brittany yelled as she embraced her mate. "Where were you? I was so worried."

"Around," the Latina answered. Quinn went to class, so Santana was left to talk to Brittany alone.

"San," the blonde whined.

"I'm mad at you."

"Please. This isn't my fault. I want a baby, too. But, my wolf…she doesn't. I love you and I want you to be happy, but I can't."

Santana closed the space between herself and the dancer and kissed her tenderly. "You feel me, right?" She placed Brittany's hand on top her heart. "You feel this?" Brittany nodded. "Then you know how much this is hurting me."

"I do. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is!"

"It's not like it's that easy! We either got to find a donor or hope that our wolf surrogate comes along. And that doesn't happen that often."

"Wolf surrogate?"

"There is one male wolf that is meant to bond with us. He's the one wolf that can make it so that a baby would be genetically both of ours. But, it's rare to find one of those. It's possible, but I don't even know how we would figure out that someone is our surrogate."

"Can't we at least try?"

Brittany smirked. "Oh, we can try as much as we want."

"No," the Latina scolded. "Brittany really."

"I really don't think that now is the best time."

"Fine," Santana answered preparing to leave.

"Please, don't go. I'll figure something out, I promise. Just please don't leave. I love you."

With a sigh, Santana sat down on the couch and mumbled, "I love you, too," as the blonde moved to cuddle with her.

…

"You were really good today, Rachel," Jesse smiled at her.

"You think so?"

"I do. Not quite as good as me, but really good still."

Rachel playfully slapped him. "Jerk."

"You love it," he said pulling her close. Immediately, a warm flew through both of their bodies.

Rachel's breath hitched as Jesse pulled her in closer. "Jesse," she whispered.

"Shh." And with that he closed the distance and kissed her. With the kiss, the warmth grew and neither one could help but get lost in it.

Finally, Rachel pulled away. "Jesse…you…gay…me…Quinn…Oh god, Quinn." Rachel wished that she could shield herself from Quinn at that moment, as guilt poured into her.

"I know. I'm gay, but there is something there for you. There always has been. I know you feel it, too, Rachel."

"I can't…I have to…Quinn."

"Rachel," he pleaded.

"No," she stated firmly. "Quinn." And with that she headed back to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 3

…

The first thing, Rachel did when she got home was embrace her mate. "I love you," the diva told her.

The blonde hugged her back but looked out her curiously. "Is everything okay? I'm getting a lot of guilt from you."

Rachel took a step back. "I cheated," she started. "…with Jesse…on a test." She didn't want to lie, but the brunette couldn't tell her mate what really happened.

"And you felt guilty about telling me that?"

"About the whole thing. Doing it, telling you. I don't want you to think less of me."

Quinn closed the space between both of them and pulled the diva in close. "I could never think less of you." Within seconds, the blonde's lips were on hers. _"Take me to bed, Rachel."_

The brunette kissed her hard, while leading her mate into their bedroom. She ran her hands down the blonde's body, and rested them on her breasts.

"Feels good," Quinn moaned. Rachel smirked, and began to caress them. "Stop teasing."

"Why," the diva joked, quickly pulling off her own shirt before making quick work of her mate's.

"Please." Rachel stripped off their bras at her mate's begging and began to suck gently at her nipples. The blonde groaned loudly, running her hands through the brunette's dark locks. Rachel undid her own jeans before pulling down Quinn's.

"What do you want Quinn," Rachel asked, slipping her hand into her mate's panties.

"You, the blonde moaned. But, that wasn't good enough for the diva. Quinn groaned as she moved her hand away from the blonde's nether regions.

Quickly discarding both of panties, Rachel taunted her. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Quinn arched her back, her body demanding to be touched.

"Not good enough. Tell me what you want."

"Damn it, Rachel! Fuck me!" The diva wasted no time. She quickly thrust two fingers into her mate while attaching her lips to her clit, sucking gently. Quinn's began to pant and moan uncontrollably, and she started gently rocking her hips. Gradually, the diva increased her pace with her fingers and the pressure on her mate's clitoris, while the blonde's rocking became more frantic. But, Rachel kept it up. It didn't take long for this combination to bring Quinn (and herself by extension) to orgasm.

Rachel embraced her lover as she rode out her own waves of pleasure. As the blonde tried to recover, the diva placed her head on Quinn's abdomen.

"Baby," the blonde cooed.

But, the diva just shushed her. "Sleep. I love you."

"Love you, too," Quinn answered as she stroked her lover's hair before letting sleep take her over.

…

A familiar sadness consumed Santana as she watched a group of children play in the park. She'd been doing this almost daily for several weeks now and it still stung every time. She longed for the day that she would have her own pup to bring here to play.

"Look mommy," a little boy pointed at Santana. "Doggy." The child's mother quickly pulled him away from the bench.

Santana let out a low moan. One of the parents saw her there regularly and threatened to call the police if she continued to stare at the children at the park every day, so she started coming in her wolf form instead. Today, she laid underneath one of the benches a decent space away from foot traffic. Unfortunately, she was discovered.

She got up to leave, but a police officer got in her way. She growled lightly at him.

"Easy, fella."

She tried to get past him, but he grabbed her collar and pulled her towards his police car. She fought her instinct to bite him. It didn't take long for animal control to come and get her. With a sigh, she just submitted to them. She closed her eyes and left herself fall asleep as they injected a tranquilizer into her.

…

Santana awoke to a familiar voice talking.

"Thank you so much. I was in class and I didn't realize that she was even missing," Rachel said.

"That's quite alright, mam," a masculine voice answered.

"Thank you again. She's awake now; I'll just take her home. Come on, Santana." Rachel quickly pulled the brown wolf into a nearby public restroom. She gestured for the wolf to go into one of the stalls and after Santana changed back into her human form, she passed her clothes under the stall.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on," the diva demanded impatiently.

"The parents at the playground didn't like me watching their kids play," the Latina mumbled.

"What?"

"I said…"

"No, I heard that. But, why are you doing that anyway. I mean shouldn't you be in class?"

"I've been skipping."

"Santana."

"No," Santana yelled. "I need this. I want a kid, and Brittany won't give me one, so I just sit there and pretend one of them is mine. Come on, Rach, picture it. A perfect little baby, that's all yours and loves you and your mate more than anything else in the world. And you'll watch him or her grow up, and learn to talk and to walk. He or she will go to school, and you'll boast of his or her accomplishments. In the future, you'll cry at his or her graduations, and be so proud during the full moon when he or she makes the change for the first time. Tell me you can't see that Rachel."

"I can. Santana, I get it. And I want it, too. But, we are only eighteen. And you, me, and Quinn only made our first changes about two years ago. We are still incredibly young and have our whole lives ahead of us. There will be plenty of time for children later."

"If Quinn wanted children now, would you deny her?"

"Does she?"

"It's hypothetical. Would you deny Quinn if she wanted a baby right now?"

"I…I don't know."

"How do not know," the Latina yelled at her. "It's simple, yes or no."

"I'm not ready. But, Quinn, I could be. But, I'm afraid. And Quinn wants me to have them, and I don't know if I can do that right now. I want her to be happy, but I don't want to jeopardize anything."

Santana sighed. "Well, that puts you better than Brittany."

"Give her a chance, San. She's trying. You know it's not her. Come on, Brit takes care of everything. How could she not want to take care of a child? Her child?"

"Doesn't matter. Because sometimes I think the wolf is stronger than her."

"Our wolves are stronger than all of us sometimes. Let's look at right now. Isn't it the wolf that wants the baby more than you do?"

"Maybe…I don't know. It's not like I have a lot of wolf friends to talk about this with. I have you and Q. I can't really talk to B or her parents about it."

"Then talk to mine. Talk to Shelby. You know she had two pups. Maybe she can give you some insight."

"Thanks. I'll do that."

…

"Santana," Brittany yelled as her mate returned home. "I have a surprise for you."

"Brit," the Latina answered, worried, "What did you do?"

"It's a surprise, come see." The blonde led her mate into their bedroom.

"Oh my god." Their room was filled with animals. Baby ducks, chicks, birds, dogs, cats, lizards, snakes, guinea pigs, hamsters, rabbits, and even a monkey. "Where did you get these?"

"The pet store."

"You have to bring them back."

"But, you wanted a baby and now you have lots of babies. Although some of these babies will be tempting to eat in wolf form, but still."

"Brittany," the brunette sighed. "I'm glad you're trying, but it's not the same. I want an actual werewolf pup. A baby that a bit of you or me and will one day become a wolf. This isn't the same."

"Can you at least keep one? Just to try?"

The Latina sighed, "Which one do you want?"

"Her," the blonde answered, pointing to the chocolate Labrador puppy in the corner. "She kind of looks like you in wolf form."

"Okay, but we have to take the rest back. Come on."

"Wait. What are we going to name her?"

Santana smirked, pulling Brittany into an embrace. "What do you want to call her?"

"How about Puppy?"

"Ok, Puppy it is."

…

"_Talk to me, Rachel,"_ Jesse's voice filled her head. Ever since their kiss she's been avoiding him. She skipped her classes, deleted his texts, silenced his phone calls, and ignored his psychic messages (which basically kept her up all night). "_Come on. You know I'm not going to stop until you do. It's been two days."_ Rachel just snuggled closer to her sleeping mate and tried to go back to sleep. _"I'm outside your door. I'll bang on it all night if you won't talk to me."_

That got Rachel's attention. She bolted out of bed and after quickly checking to make sure that her mate was still asleep, she headed to the front door.

"Finally," Jesse said as she answered it.

"_Shh. Don't wake anyone up," _she scolded him. _"It's a household of werewolves, they can hear you."_

"_Fine. It's about time you talked to me. We have to take about the kiss."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Why not!"_

"_Because it confuses the hell out of me! I love Quinn, but there is a part of me that wants you and I don't know why."_

"_And you think it's not confusing for me. I like boys. I mean yes, I've had sex with girls in the past, almost including you, but I never developed feelings for them. But now, I want you. And I don't know why. Maybe this is just a physical thing. I mean I love you. You're my best friend. But, I have this overwhelming urge to have sex with you. And if that kiss was any indication, then you want me too."_

"_I can't Jesse. I love Quinn. She's my soul mate. I shouldn't want you."_

"_But you do."_

Rachel just looked away and Jesse closed the distance between them. Before she could do anything else, he pulled her into him and kissed her. The diva returned the kiss, and allowed him to deepen it. As their tongues dueled, his hand snuck up to cup her breast. She moaned.

"What the hell is going on here," Quinn yelled from the doorway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 4

…

"Quinn," Rachel pleaded. "I can explain."

"Explain how you've been cheating on me," the blonde yelled.

"It's not like that," Jesse defended.

"Who said that you had any say in this," Quinn spat at the boy.

A door opened, and the two other occupants of the apartment came out with their barking dog.

"What's going on," the taller blonde mumbled.

"She cheated," Quinn exclaimed.

Santana and Brittany just stood there wide-eyed, until Puppy started to howl.

"Quiet, Puppy," the Latina scolded.

The dog whimpered, but quickly silenced.

"S, don't yell at her like that," Brittany whined.

"She needs to learn," Santana explained.

"Can you please take your issue in there so I can handle mine out here," Quinn asked with an attitude. Both girls gave her a look, but took the dog and headed back to their bedroom.

"Quinn, please," Rachel begged. "Let me expla…"

"He needs to leave," the blonde cut her off.

Jesse looked at Rachel. _"I can stay if you want."_

Rachel just shook her head. _"Just go. You've done enough."_

"_I'll call you."_

"_Please don't."_

Jesse sighed and left, taking one last look at Rachel.

"Quinn…"

"How could do this? After everything? I've given up so much for you. My family, my home, and then there's the big one, my humanity. And it was all for nothing?"

"No! Not for nothing. I love you, Quinn. Only you. This thing with Jesse, I don't know what it is. But, he will never, ever replace you. I need you like I need air."

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"I don't know. I'm drawn to him. It happened suddenly."

"How suddenly?"

"Two days ago."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

The brunette didn't answer.

Quinn sighed. "You do, don't you?"

"I don't know why," Rachel stated. "I love you, but I want to sleep with him."

A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek. "If you want that than you can't sleep in our bed." She turned on her heels and headed into their bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she headed over to the couch.

…

"Come here, little girl," Brittany cooed at the dog, cuddling her on the bed.

"For an alpha who doesn't want kids, you're incredibly soft with her," Santana scoffed.

"I'm not soft. And I've told you before, I want kids, the wolf doesn't."

"But, she's okay with a dog for a baby?"

"She's an alpha wolf."

"Still. As an alpha why doesn't she want a pup instead of a puppy?"

"I don't know. And do you not want her, San," the blonde asked as she pulled Puppy in closer to her.

"I love Puppy, but make no mistake, it's not the same. I still want a child. My child. Our child."

"I know. I get it. I just wish I could do more."

"You can."

"I can't! I would if I could."

"We're mates, right? We're supposed to be totally in sync, right? Then why are we not in sync about this? Huh, Brittany. This is your area of expertise. Why does my wolf want this so badly, and yours not at all?"

"I don't know. Please, let's not fight. Let's just go back to sleep. I love you. More than everything."

"I love you, too," Santana said. 'But is it enough,' she thought to herself.

…

Shelby hurried to answer the ringing phone before it woke her finally napping son up. It took her forever to get him down for his afternoon nap. Glancing at the caller id, she smiled.

"Hi Rachel," her voice rang into the receiver.

"Shelby, it's Santana," the Latina cut her off before she could get any further.

"Santana? Is everything alright? Rachel?"

"She's fine. Well, she and Quinn are having some problems, but they'll work through it. I called you because I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"I need to know what it was like for you to have Rachel on your own."

"Okay," Shelby started slowly. "But, I didn't have Rachel on my own. I was a surrogate for Jackson and Elias and I didn't know I was a wolf then. I should have known something wasn't right, though. Even though my wolf hadn't really manifested yet, she mourned her pup being taken from her. Why are you asking this?"

"I want a baby. No, I need to have a baby. I mean, I know I don't go back into heat for another five months, but I need this. But, Brit…she doesn't want one. I need to do this, even if it means doing it on my own."

"Are you absolutely certain that it's Brittany that doesn't want a baby, or is it her wolf? I can't see Brittany not wanting kids, but the alpha is probably preoccupied. If the wolf didn't have to concentrate on other things, I'm sure that she'd give you a baby."

"I don't know. Brittany seemed kind of adamant on this."

"Hasn't she given you everything you've ever wanted," Shelby asked. "You wanted to be a wolf, she made you a wolf. You wanted to get out of Lima, she moved to New York."

"That was mostly for Rachel."

"The destination was for Rachel, but she moved for you. But regardless, if she or you had a pup she would be connected to it. Even if it's not hers biologically, she's connected to it, because it's connected to you. And she is connected to you. She's your mate."

"Is that what it's like for Mr. Schue and Rachel?"

"Yes. Though she's not his, he feels connected to her because she's mine. She's my flesh and blood. It's not the same his connection to Billy, but it's still pretty strong."

"But, if she doesn't want this for me, for us…maybe Brittany isn't really my mate."

"What," Shelby gasped. "You really don't understand, do you? You don't understand how lucky you are. And out of everyone, except for maybe Will, you are the luckiest. Sure, finding out that Brittany was werewolf the way that you did was shocking, but in the end you chose to become one. And Brittany was by your side every step of the way. Quinn wasn't as lucky as you. She didn't choose to become a werewolf, Rachel's wolf made that choice for her. But, she was lucky. Rachel helped her through everything, like Brittany helped you. As for Brittany, she was lucky in that she always knew what she would become. Maybe not an alpha, but she knew that one day she would become a wolf. She knew what to expect and how to deal with all these changes. But, Rachel and I, we didn't know. Brittany told Rachel what she was only a short while before Rachel would change. Like me, my pup didn't know what she was. But, fortunately she had Brittany to help her through it. You all are meant to be together. There is a connection between all of you."

"Maybe it's not real. Maybe we made it up."

"You didn't. You all are so young and you don't understand."

"What don't I understand," Santana demanded.

"What it's like to not be whole. You and Quinn had your soul mates before you were even wolves. Rachel didn't have long to wait to meet hers after she changed. And even Brittany only waited a few years. And you all were always there. You didn't have to look."

Shelby sighed, before starting again slowly. "Do you want to hear my story? It ends happily, but that's not how it starts. I didn't grow up with a father. He left before he knew my mother was pregnant. When I grew up, I was different. I didn't show it often, but the signs where there. I always got perfect attendance in school, because I never got sick. I could run around without a coat because I didn't get cold. And there was that one day that I fell asleep before the school's Christmas show because it was a full moon and I couldn't stay up. But, I pushed through it and lived a relatively normal childhood. I always knew that I wanted to be a star and one day, I answered an ad that I thought would give me the opportunity to be one. I had to have a baby for two gay men and they would give me enough money to live in New York for two years.

I didn't know what I was. If I did, I wouldn't have answered the ad. Because what I am, what we are, I didn't want for her. There is just something about being human that makes everything easier. We do live in their world after all. But, I didn't know, so I conceived Rachel for them. It's weird. Even though my wolf wasn't present, she was. It's like the wolf needs to mature before unleashing itself onto us and the world. I think my wolf knew the moment she conceived, because I felt this overwhelming feeling of love and a need to protect my belly. It was a need that still grows today; the need to love and protect your pup. Or pups, in my case. When Rachel was born, my wolf reached out for her. I wanted to hold her, to raise her. But, I couldn't, so I pushed the urge down.

I moved to New York and all was well until the day I made my first change. I was on my way back from library and I felt it happen. I didn't even get a chance to make it inside my apartment. I changed in the bushes in a park. It hurt, God, it hurt. But, you know that. I was alone and confused and then I smelt the most mouthwatering thing. A human passed me by. You know what it's like. Without the proper training and discipline a human smells an awful lot like dinner. And I had neither. That human would have been a goner, had another werewolf not stopped me before I could embrace one of the darker aspects of our nature.

But, still I wasn't whole. My wolf missed her pup and had no one to really turn to. I had werewolf friends, sure, but there was just something missing. I was incomplete and missing my pup more and more every day. There was a time that it got so unbearable, that I had to go and find her. That's how I ended up back in Lima. Fate laid a hand in bringing me to find the other piece of my soul. When I found Will, the emptiness, the pain, it just went away. And this was even before I found out he was my mate. He saw my wolf and was scared and as much as it would have killed me, if he rejected me, I would have accepted it. I would have hated it, and felt forever incomplete, but I would have done it. I don't think you've felt like that since being a wolf, have you?"

"No," the Latina answered her.

"So, you understand now?"

"Yes, but I still don't know what to do."

"Do what's ever in your heart. I felt the need to have a child with Will just as badly. And it will happen. Just be patient and listen to your heart. Goodbye, Santana."

…

"Rachel," Jesse yelled through the door of her apartment, "come on, let me in. We need to talk."

But when the door opened, Jesse was met with an angry blonde instead of Rachel.

"Quinn," he said, fear in his voice.

"Come inside, Jesse. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Questioning Truths

Rating R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 5

…

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jesse stated nervously.

"Nonsense," Quinn demanded, pulling him inside.

Quickly, the boy ran to the other side of the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the blonde growled.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Sit down!"

Jesse reluctantly moved to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry," the boy started.

"For?"

"You don't know?"

She gave him a look. "What do you feel the need to apologize for?"

"Kissing Rachel. Wanting Rachel."

"How do want my Rachel?"

"You might kill me if I answer that question honestly."

The blonde smirked as the door opened.

"Baby," Rachel cooed gently as she entered the apartment. Before anyone could blink, Quinn ran to her mate and gave her a passionate kiss. "Quinn," the diva stammered when she was able to regain her breath.

"You want her," Quinn asked looking at Jesse. He nodded gently, his eyes dark with lust. "And you want him," she asked turning towards her lover. Rachel looked away, not wanting to hurt the blonde. "Then you can have each other tonight, but in the morning, you'll remember who she belongs to."

"Quinn," Rachel questioned, shocked. But, her mate just pushed her and Jesse together. The boy didn't waste any time, he leaned in and kissed her. Rachel kissed back, but grabbed for her mate. She wanted Jesse, but she needed Quinn. Finding the blonde's arm, she pulled the other girl into her. "I'm not doing this without you."

"I don't want him."

"But, you want me. And I need you. It's not about him. It's me and you." Rachel kissed the other girl with all she had, while Jesse pulled them both into their bedroom.

As both girls embraced each other, the boy quickly pulled off his clothes, before settling in behind Rachel. He broke the girls apart for just a second to get Rachel's shirt off, but as soon as it was off, both girls reattached themselves. He undid the clasp of her bra, and began to fondle her breasts while kissing at her neck.

"Quinn," the brunette diva moaned and the blonde growled. Quinn moved to caress the other girl's breasts, as Jesse stripped the remainder of Rachel's clothes off. "Wait, baby. I need to see you."

The blonde smirked and stripped as Jesse played with the brunette's breasts from behind her. Once the other girl was naked, Jesse let go long enough for Rachel to pounce on her mate. The diva pushed the blonde onto the bed, and began sucking on the blonde's nipples. Quinn panted and Jesse positioned himself behind the diva, who was hovered over her mate. Quickly, he entered her and Rachel stopped her assault on Quinn to moan. The blonde tried to slip away as the boy began to thrust in and out of her girl, but Rachel caught her and pushed her so that her crotch was even with the brunette's face. Rachel quickly thrust her own tongue into Quinn heat and both girls moaned. They got into a rhythm and it didn't take long for the girls to reach their joint climax.

Jesse pulled out of the brunette. He was still ready to go, having not achieved an orgasm yet, but he let the girls catch their breath, before positioning them for another round. Rachel slumped on top of Quinn, tired from their workout. He reached over and gently rubbed the brunette's clitoris which woke her up faster than a live wire could. He pulled at the blonde's legs so that she was at the end of the bed and let Rachel straddle her mate. As the brunette began to tease the other girl, he quickly sheathed himself inside Quinn. Both girls moaned, and Quinn jerked her hips towards the boy. Rachel kissed Quinn, reaching down on the blonde to tease the girl nipples and clit as Jesse pounded the blonde at a frantic pace. Before long both girls reached their second orgasm calling out the others name. Jesse just groaned as he came, filling the blonde with semen.

Rachel rolled off Quinn and pulled her up higher on the bed. She cuddled her mate, reaching over her protectively. The blonde relaxed, feeling completely at home.

Jesse watched the two girls drift off to sleep before putting his clothes on and leaving. He knew that he had no place in between them.

…

"Santana, what is this," Brittany asked, pointing to the website on the Latina's computer.

"What are you doing on my laptop," the brunette shouted, defensively.

"I need to go on facebook, but I forgot my password and your computer was on. Is this a catalog for a sperm bank?"

"So what if it is?"

"What are you doing with this?"

"I want a baby. And I'm going to do it with or without you?"

"San…"

"No, can't you feel how much I need this?"

"I do. And I want it too. But, my wolf isn't ready. She's too busy."

"She's busy? With what?"

"Everything. Pack stuff. School."

"You're an alpha. And you'll be an alpha no matter what. The New York pack got along without you and Rachel before; maybe they should do it again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should just have our own pack for a while. Like before. You, me, Rachel, and Quinn. Just the four of us. And our pup."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not, Brittany?"

"I belong there."

"No, you belong with me. And right now as far as I see it, you can't have it both ways. So choose."

"You can't ask me to do that."

"I can," the Latina said. "And until you do, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

…

"Baby," Rachel cooed at Quinn when she woke up that morning. Quinn turned to her and they both smiled. Something just felt right. All they needed was each other and they were happy. "I love you."

"I love you," Quinn answered her.

"How do you feel?"

"At peace. I honestly have never felt closer to you than right now."

"Yeah. It's weird. I feel like we just did something huge, but I don't care. Because I have you."

"So no more Jesse?"

"Not no more. Just not like that."

"Good," the blonde answered, laying her head on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette pulled the girl in closer, wrapping one hand around her waist, and letting the other rub gently on her belly. They both just lay there content until hunger became too much for them.

When they left their room, they didn't expect to be met with a red -eyed blonde looking sadly over the empty couch.

"Santana's gone. I don't know where she went. She just left a note saying that she'll be back later. I don't know what to do?"

"You guys fought again," Quinn asked.

"She's looking up sperm donors. She wants a baby and she's prepared to do it with or without me. She's making me choose too. The pack or her. I don't know what to do. My wolf wants both."

"What do you want, Brittany," Rachel pushed.

"Her."

"I think you found your answer."

"But I don't know how to make my wolf happy with just that."

"We're pack. You are our alpha. We don't need everybody else. And they don't need us. We just make it easier for them."

"I guess you're right," the blonde alpha smiled. "I'm going to help Santana get pregnant. I'm going to be a mommy."


	6. Chapter 6

Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (R this chapter)

Chapter 6

…

"Santana," Brittany started. "I know you're mad right now, but I want to talk to you." The Latina looked up from her space on the couch to her mate.

"Go ahead," the brunette said.

"I thought about what you said. And I talked with Quinn and Rachel. And I made my decision." The blonde stepped closer to her mate and took the other girl into her arms. "I love you. And you're right. I can be an alpha anywhere and I don't have to be as busy as I am. But, I'm choosing to be busy. Not with pack stuff, with you. As much as you think I don't want to be a parent, I do. And if you want this now, I'm ready. I want this. But, you need to know that I can't step down until after this next full moon. So, if you are willing to wait for me for another like two weeks, I'm all yours."

"I can do that." Santana pulled Brittany into her and kissed her. "I love you, too. Thank you for doing this."

…

A week passed and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Brittany finished up her pack stuff and got ready to leave them. Rachel and Quinn were growing strong, and although it was still weird for Jesse and Rachel. But, all in all, they were getting on with their lives and they finally thought that they had a handle on everything.

…

Quinn rolled over in bed and kissed Rachel hard, waking the brunette up.

The diva smirked, "Good morning to you too."

The blonde smiled back at her and kissed her again.

Rachel flipped her over. "Did I mention how much I love you being in heat?"

"Maybe once or twice this week."

Rachel quickly pulled off Quinn's night shirt and headed straight towards her breasts. She sucked gently on her the blonde's nipple and smirked when her mate emitted a loud moan. She could feel Quinn's desperation, and instead of teasing her like she would normal, she decided to go straight for the gold. Pulling off Quinn's pants and underwear in one shift motion, she aligned herself with the blonde's nether region. Rachel inhaled, being fully prepared to be met with Quinn's floral scent muddled with her arousal, but instead she was met with something different. It was Quinn's scent, but there was something off about it. It was more tangy than usual. It surprised her and clearly it showed.

"What's wrong, baby," Quinn asked, looking down at her mate.

"You smell different," the brunette mumbled.

"What?"

"You don't smell completely like you."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But, I think that maybe we should see Brittany."

As Quinn got dressed, Rachel went to wake up Brittany (and Santana by default, as well).

When they all got out to the living room, Brittany asked, "What going on?"

"She smells different," the diva explained.

"Different how?"

"There's more of a tangy smell to her. I don't know how else to describe it."

The alpha walked over to the other blonde and sniffed deeply. "I don't smell any difference."

"I didn't either, until I got down there," Rachel answered, pointing to Quinn's crotch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Santana stopped them. "You want Brit to sniff Q's crotch. I mean I know you guys got freaky with St. James last week, but this is a little much."

"I forgot about that," Brittany responded. "Quinn, pull down your pants."

"You're actually going to do this," the Latina questioned.

"I think it might be important."

Quinn did as her alpha said and Brittany inhaled. Sure enough, it was different. There was a mixture of floral and tang, just as Rachel said. But the alpha just closed her eyes and sniffed again. It was more than just floral and tang. It was Quinn and Rachel. The blonde gasped. She knew what this probably meant.

"Rachel," she started, "go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test."

"What," Quinn responded. "You think Jesse got me…"

"No," she was cut off. "I think Rachel got you pregnant. It all fits. You don't smell like Jesse, you smell like Rachel. Which makes me think that Rachel and Jesse are surrogate pairs."

"What does that mean," the diva asked.

"Werewolves that have mates of the same gender or just can't reproduce normally will have a surrogate attached to them. Like your soul mate, your surrogate is also predetermined. When both wolves are ready to have a baby, one will have an intense connection with the surrogate, assuming that they found that person. Often, werewolves don't find their surrogate and use other methods to conceive, and if a pair does that, the surrogate connection becomes severed. I think Rachel and Jesse are surrogate pairs. There was an intense connection between the two of you and obviously Jesse had sex with both of you, otherwise you would smell like him and not Rachel. And if I'm right about all this, you're pregnant with Rachel's child."

"I think I need to sit down," Quinn said, shocked. Rachel led her gently to the couch before running out the door to get the test. "Does this mean that if Jesse is going to have a kid that Rachel…"

"It's possible. When Jesse meets his mate, and both of them are ready for children, then Rachel may be the one to carry it for them. There would have to be a ritual like how you guys conceived."

"I wouldn't call that really a ritual. Except for the fact that Jesse penetrated both of us, it was almost like he wasn't there. I was in heat and Rachel was there."

"That's how it has to be. The mated pair will make love, through the surrogate. Each member of pair has to mate with the surrogate for conception. The surrogate pairs mate first, so that they can infuse the others DNA into the needed component for conception. In your case, when Jesse slept with Rachel, through Rachel's orgasm, her DNA infused it's self into Jesse's sperm. Then when Jesse slept with you, it became Rachel's sperm that tried to impregnate you."

"And what would happen if I didn't conceive out of that? Or if we wanted more than one child?"

"As long as the surrogate pair bond isn't severed, if the wolves are ready for children, you could try again next time you're in heat. But, that's the catch. The ritual can only happen once every time the one carrying the child is in heat."

"So if Jesse were to use Rachel…"

"Rachel would have to be in heat and have sex with Jesse and his mate."

The blonde let out a low growl.

"I know you don't like it," Brittany said. "But that's how it is."

As soon as she said that, Rachel came back in. "Baby," the diva exclaimed. "Take this and head into the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute. San, maybe you should go with her."

"Why aren't you coming," Quinn asked, annoyed.

"Because there is a pack member outside our door, with some urgent business that Brit and I will need to deal with. I promise you, I'll be there for the results." She handed over the bag and kissed Quinn gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that the blonde and the Latina headed out the door.

"What happened," the alpha asked.

"It might be better to have Joel explain," Rachel sighed.

Joel was one of the council members. Before Brittany got there, he was looked at as the number one guy. If he came with a problem, then it must have been serious.

"Come in, Joel."

He walked in, with his niece in tow. As soon as the girl got into the room, she fell to her knees, submitting to her pack council.

"Alpha," Joel started. "Last night, a boy was mauled by a werewolf. I quickly discovered that the guilty werewolf was my niece, Rebecca. I bring her to you for judgment."

"What happened to the boy?"

"He's alive, but in the critical condition in Mercy. They think he'll make it."

"Fine. Bring the boy to me when he is released. As for you, Rebecca. Our law is final and concrete. The punishment for exposure and endangerment of the pack is death. You will take care of punishment, Joel."

"Please Alpha," the girl begged.

"Why did you maul the boy?"

"He broke up with me. I lost control."

"I assume you would like some leniency for her," Brittany asked the male wolf.

"Please. I can help her."

"Even when you take over as head of the pack?'

"What?"

"I'm leaving the pack. Me, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn. Just for a little while. We will be our own pack. New York is yours again. Can you handle both?"

"I will try, Alpha."

"You better. I don't want to clean up your mess. In the meantime, we will take the boy under our wing. Like I said before, you will bring him to me when he is released."

"Yes, Alpha."

"You are both dismissed."

As soon as they left both girls headed to the bathroom.

"It's almost time," Santana told them. Brittany just nodded as Rachel raced to embrace her mate.

It felt like an eternity for all the girls, but finally, it was time. Quinn grabbed the test and read the results aloud. "Positive."


	7. Chapter 7

Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 7

…

Right after reading the results, Quinn dropped the test and started to cry, pulling her mate into her.

"Baby," Rachel cooed. "I'm sorry. I mean we fix this, if that's what you want."

The blonde immediately pulled away from the diva. "Is that what you want," Quinn answered harshly.

"No. I want this baby. My wolf wants this baby. I can feel my bond growing. But, if that's what you wanted, I would give you what you wanted."

"My wolf wanted this too. That's why I've been so weird."

"Okay, well I think that our first step is to go to the doctor. We can do that right, Brit," Rachel asked, turning to the two ignored occupants in the room.

"Yes," the alpha explained. "Werewolf pregnancies are like human ones. Nine months. If they weren't we'd probably be exposed to the world by now."

"She's got a point," Quinn added. "If they were different your mom would have realized something was up when she had you. And her mom when she had her for that matter."

"Oh my God," the diva exclaimed. "We have to tell mom, and my dads. They're going to be grandparents. They're going to freak."

"Everything will be okay, baby. I promise."

…

The next day, Joel brought the boy to Brittany just as he was told. But, they didn't expect it to be someone that they knew.

"Brit," Rachel asked. "Why did you call me here and why is Sam Evans on our couch?"

"Joel brought him here. He tranked him first. He's the one that Rebecca bit."

"Shit. And now we wait until he wakes up and explain everything to him?"

"Yep."

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

"We never were."

"Good point. So we're going to explain this all to him."

"Yep."

"Which one of us is going to…"

"You."

"Okay. I think he's starting to stir."

The blonde boy on the couch started groaning, and stretching. Opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Where am I?"

The alpha looked over at Rachel who nodded and sat on the coffee table facing the boy.

"Sam," she said gently. "It's Rachel. And Brittany's here too. You're in our apartment."

"Why," he asked groggily.

"Because there is something that we need to tell you. You're different, now."

"I don't understand."

"That's what we're here to help you with," Brittany answered. "This is going to be really confusing and you may not want to believe us, but you have to. Because what I am about to tell you is real. And the sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll learn to control it."

"What?"

"What do you remember about the night you were attacked?"

"Not much. I just broke up with my girlfriend and then I was attacked by a dog."

"Right after you broke up with her?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, you weren't attacked by a dog."

"What do you mean," he spat trying to sit up. But Rachel put a hand on his chest to get him to stay down. With a sigh, he lay back down.

"Calm down," Rachel soothed him.

"Sam," the alpha ordered, gently. "Look at me. It wasn't a dog. You were attacked by Rebecca in her wolf form."

"What are you talking about," Sam questioned, his tone implying that he thought they were crazy.

"Rebecca is a werewolf," Brittany explained. The boy immediately began shaking his head and trying to get up again. Rachel held her hand on his chest but this time he pushed to get up and the diva quickly shoved him back down. "You need to believe this, because she bit you and now you're one too."

"This is crazy."

"Rachel." At the sound of her name, the brunette looked over. "Show him." She nodded. "Sam," the alpha commanded, "watch."

Rachel stood up and quickly stripped off her clothes. Backing up a couple of steps, she closed her eyes and let the change take over.

Sam's breath caught, and eyes went wide as he watched Rachel's naked body contort and grow fur. It didn't take long before his eyes settled on her beautiful brown wolf body.

Tentatively, the wolf stepped forward towards the blonde boy, who shrunk back. She sighed and looked towards her alpha, who nodded for her to approach him.

"You can touch her, Sam. It's just Rachel. She won't hurt you."

"How did she do that," he sputtered out.

"She's a werewolf. Just like I am. Just like Rebecca is. Just like you will be."

"I don't understand."

"That's what I'm trying to explain. I guess I should start at the beginning. I don't know everything. I don't know how my kind, our kind, I guess, got to be here. But, I do know that we exist. And we continue to exist, by passing on the DNA. It's little like a virus. You can either be born with it, like me and Rachel or it can be given to you by mixing the DNA.

I was born a werewolf. Both of my parents were, too. I was raised knowing what I'd become and how to deal with it. I never expected to be an alpha. I wasn't prepared for that. And in ways, I'm still not. But, that's another story. Rachel wasn't as lucky as I was. She too was born a werewolf, but didn't know it. Her mother was a surrogate and had Rachel before she knew that she was a werewolf. I found Rachel right before she made her first change and helped her through it. We found our mates in Santana and Quinn and changed them into werewolves, too. Quinn's was accidental in a way. Rachel had no control and bit her, making sure to mix her saliva in with it. I mixed my blood with Santana's to change her.

You were different. Rebecca was angry, and I have no doubt that she wanted to kill you. But, for whatever reason, she didn't. We're predators, but we don't maul things. We have precision in our kills. But, she acted rapid, and in doing so, her DNA mixed with yours. What we are, you are now as well. On the next full moon, you will change."

"This is unreal," he said.

"It's not," Rachel explained, as she pulled her clothes back on. She changed back during Brittany's lecture. "It's hard to accept. I'll be the first to admit to that. And it may seem strange. But, it's always been my life. I didn't know it, but it was. And I've learned from it. The most important lesson I've got from it was that everything happens for a reason. Because I'm a werewolf, I've found my mom, my mate, and hell, I even have a baby on the way that's genetically mine. My mom has a mate and another child. Brittany has Santana and a very large family, both biological and extended. Point is that maybe this is meant to happen to you for a reason. Maybe you'll find your mate and have children."

"I don't know how that's possible. How any of it's possible."

"Just know that is and that Brit, Santana, Quinn and I will be there to help you every step of the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 8

…

"We're here," Brittany told the car. It was the first night of the full moon and they all headed out to change. Because they were in the middle of a city, they couldn't change at home like they used to. So, now they are in a secluded part of a park in Brooklyn getting ready to run.

"Rachel," Jesse called to her. "You're here."

"Jesse, not now," she told him. "I have to help Brittany with Sam."

"It's always something, Rachel. You haven't spoken to me since that night with you and Quinn, like two weeks ago. You're always claiming that you're too busy. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I have a new wolf to help and a pregnant mate to take care of," she answered as she tried to walk past him.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "Quinn's pregnant. Mine?"

"No, mine. Apparently, the attraction to us was something called a surrogate bond. Because you had sex with me and then Quinn, my DNA entered your sperm and allowed me to impregnate Quinn through you. The baby is mine, you were just the means to it."

"Come on, Rach. At least talk to me."

"I can't talk. I have to help Brittany with Sam."

"I'll come with you, and I'll drop it for now. But, we still have to talk."

"Fine."

When, they got over to Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Sam, the four of them were just about undressed. Rachel and Jesse took this a cue to strip themselves.

"Are we all set," Brittany asked the diva.

"I think so," Rachel replied, before placing a kiss on Quinn's mouth and belly. "We just have to wait for the moon."

"Are you ready," the alpha pushed, turning to Sam.

He just shrugged. Jesse stepped up towards him. "It will all be okay. It's going to be hard at first, but it will all work out. I promise." The blonde boy just nodded.

"_He's hotter than I remember,"_ Jesse told Rachel.

"_Down boy,"_ she teased him back.

As soon as she said it, Sam grabbed for his stomach and groaned. Rachel, Brittany, and Jesse all ran over to him.

"You have to relax," the alpha informed him.

"It's worse if you don't," Rachel added, remembering how Brittany had to push her down so that she would stop fighting the change.

"I know it hurts, but it won't last long, I promise," Jesse comforted.

Sam tried to yell out, but Brittany quickly silenced him. "You have to be quiet or else someone will see you."

Not long after that, did the other three werewolves change and fall to the ground. Jesse looked up in his dark gray furred body at the boy still changing and immediately felt his pain. He lay on the ground and started whimpering, unable to do anything else.

"_You're doing great, Sam. It's almost over," _Brittany encouraged.

Sam just kept his eyes closed and gritted his teeth through the pain, only opening his eyes when he felt a warm tongue licking his muzzle. That's when it all made sense. All he could see was a dark gray wolf licking his face and he just knew that this wolf belong to him, with him. Both wolves just stared at each other for a moment before a dark brown wolf nudged Sam.

"_Move it, Trouty Mouth. Let's go," _Santana called.

Sam just growled at her, _"Mine."_ He moved forward in a threatening manner and Santana responded, but a loud growl from the white wolf behind her ended the confrontation.

The alpha then walked over and nudged the lighter brown wolf that was lying on the ground licking her pregnant light gray mate's belly.

"_Time to run,"_ Quinn said. Brittany smiled at that, while Rachel just looked at her protectively.

"_The baby," _the diva started.

"_Will be fine,"_ Brittany ended it. _"Think about it. Your mom ran while she was pregnant with Billy. And my mom ran while she was pregnant with me and Heather. Your pup will be okay. Hell, I'm sure that even if your mom made her first change while she was pregnant with you that there would have been no difference. We're designed differently. We're not human, remember."_

So, the six got up and ran.

…

The morning was the part Brittany hated the most. As much as she loved being in New York, she longed for the days when she could just run back home when she was tired, and wake up in her bed with her pack with her. But, being in the city, she didn't have that luxury. Instead, she and the other pack council had to stay up for sunrise, when they would change back into human and wake up the rest of the pack to go home. After all, they couldn't allow a bunch of people to be sleeping naked in a park. The council was responsible for making sure that the pack all got up and got dressed and left.

So, after Brittany, Rachel, Joel, and the other council members got everyone out, Brittany headed home with her small pack plus Jesse and Sam. She knew that she was going to have to have a talk with everyone about everything that happened plus their impeding withdrawal from the big New York pack. But, she figured that it was better to let everyone get some sleep first.

…

"It's time," Brittany announced, knocking on Rachel's door. Through it, the alpha could hear a sigh and the sound of scrambling to get out of bed. A few seconds later, the diva and her blonde mate emerged from their bedroom. Santana pushed the boys who were sitting on the couch next to her down to make room for the pregnant blonde. Quinn sat down next to the Latina, while Rachel stood next to the alpha.

"Sam, Jesse," the alpha started, "what I'm going to tell you, everyone else already knows. Rachel and I will be making an announcement during the pack meeting in two days. She and I will be stepping down from the pack council."

"Why," Jesse interrupted.

"Because the four of us need to work on us," Rachel stated. "We will be our own pack for a while. We have a lot of things that we need to think about like our mates, children, school, work, our future. And doing all this work for the pack, it takes a toll. I have a baby on the way. Brit and San are working on getting a pup, too. We just have a lot of things going on."

"But," Brittany finished, "We're not just leaving all our responsibility. Which is why we are telling you about our decision. When Joel came to us and told us about Rebecca mauling and changing a human into a werewolf, we knew that we had to offer, at least, to take him under our wing. When it turned out to be someone we knew, it only strengthened our decision to help. And now, since you have found your mate, we are giving the choice to both of you. You can stay with the New York pack, or separate with us. We can help you with the wolf stuff and the mate stuff. The discovering that mate is of the same sex stuff."

"I knew I was gay, Brittany," Sam said.

"What?"

"That's why I broke up with Rebecca. I told her I was gay and she freaked out."

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized.

"It's not your fault. I wish I realized sooner. I know Rachel wasn't a fan of me trying to steal you from her. That and I wouldn't have beaten myself up for staring at guys' asses and junk."

"So," Santana asked, "Are you joining us, or staying with them."

"What do you want to do," Sam turned to his mate.

"Rachel's my best friend," the curly haired boy said. "And Brittany won't steer us wrong. I say we stay with them."

"I guess we made our decision."


	9. Chapter 9

Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 9

…

It was five months later, and Quinn and Rachel were eagerly waiting for the doctor to come in. This was the appointment where they were going to find out the sex of their baby.

"Don't be nervous," Rachel soothed.

"How you guys doing today," Dr. Griffins asked as he walked into the room.

"She's a little nervous," the diva told him.

"It's a big step, finding out the sex. Well, everything's set up, so are you guys ready." Quinn just nodded and pulled up her shirt. Rachel held her hand and kissed it. "This might be a little cold," he said as he squirted the gel onto the blonde's stomach. "Okay, here we go. Well it looks like you have…wait a minute, did we ever discuss the possibility of multiples?"

"Multiples," Quinn gasped. "As in more than one baby?"

"Yes. I'll admit that you are a little smaller than usual when it comes to multiples. But, there is baby number one and here's baby number two. The first baby is your son, and right next to him is your daughter. I'll give you guys a couple of minutes."

"Baby," the diva cooed.

"We're having twins," the blonde freaked.

"Breathe."

"A boy and a girl."

"Breathe."

"Two."

"Inhale, exhale."

"I can't do this."

"Hey," Rachel embraced her. "You can do this. We can do this. We are going to have two amazing children. A little boy and a little girl. We're going to two pups that will make us so proud. We can do this."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because what can't we do together? What haven't we overcome? After I made my first change and found out you were my mate, I couldn't accept it. Because you were, no are, so perfect, and I didn't think I could live up to it. You may have been a source of constant struggle for me in the beginning, but you made me a stronger wolf. Our first kiss was just magic, and so is the affect that you always have on me. I love you more than anything. Look at what our love survived. I got thrown out of your house after almost making love to you. Your mom caught us and threw me out while I was basically naked. You lost your home that night, and I wanted to kill your mother. I bit you and made you a werewolf, but you forgave me. I got hit by a car and you never left me. And all this led up to me having a confusing attraction to Jesse which gave us two children. But even after everything that's happened, I couldn't happier. And it's all because of you."

The blonde just smiled before replying, "I love you, too."

…

When they got home, the first thing they did was call Shelby.

"Is it a boy or is it a girl," Shelby voice rang out through the receiver.

"Mom, are you sitting down," Rachel asked.

"Rachel, just tell me."

"Shelby," Quinn interjected, "you really should sit down."

They heard Shelby sigh and sit down. "It's bad news isn't it?"

"That's only if you don't want to be a grandmother to two."

"Wait, what?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, mom," Rachel said. "We're having twins. A boy and a girl."

"Twins," Shelby yelled. "Twins. Oh my God. Two. I'm so excited for you guys. How did Brittany, Santana, and your dads react?"

"I don't know, yet. We haven't told them."

"So I'm the first to know? I'm honored, but why? Brittany and Santana are your pack and your dads raised you. Why me?"

"Because you're my mom. And because without you, without your genes these babies wouldn't be possible like this. I mean they would still be mine, because I would love them as such, but they're biologically mine and Quinn's and without being a werewolf, it wouldn't be possible. I mean probably in the future it would be, science is working on that, but for now, it's not. It's funny. When you first found me, you told me how much you regretted passing on the werewolf gene. And at the time, I understood it. But, now I can't be more grateful."

"I love you too, pup. Mama wolf never stops thinking about her pups. It'll do you both well to remember that. But, now I think you need to call your dads. I love you, my daughters. Take care of my grandbabies."

…

"Come on, Rachel," Jesse urged. "I want to know the sex of the baby I helped create."

"We have to wait for Quinn," the diva stated. Her mate was getting changed into more comfortable clothing and it was taking too long for the curly haired boy's liking.

"Come on," Santana shouted, "I want to know too. Hurry up, Q!"

"That rhymed," Brittany smirked.

"Alright, alright, alright," the pregnant blonde answered as she walked into the room.

"Make a space," Rachel growled at Jesse and Sam, who were taking up most of the couch. "She carrying my babies."

"Babies," the Latina gasped. "As in plural?"

"We're having twins. A boy and a girl."

With that the other occupants in the apartment were sent into an uproar.

"Twins."

"A boy and a girl."

"Two pups."

"Holy crap!"

They yelled their delight and began each other. It went on until after Sam hugged Brittany. The two blondes stared at each other for a second before the boy's lips meshed with alpha's.

"Brittany," Santana yelled at her mate.

"Sam," Jesse screamed, "what did you just do?"

"I don't know," Sam stammered. "It just felt right."

"It was…warm." Brittany agreed.

Rachel just started laughing and everyone turned to look at her. "What," the diva said. "Jesse, you remember a kiss feeling like that, right? Or a particular sense of warmth? Being drawn to someone when their mate is in heat?"

"I can't go into heat, Rachel," the brunette boy spat.

"I'm in heat," Santana whispered.

"Oh, my God," the alpha shouted. "Sam's our surrogate!"


	10. Chapter 10

Questioning Truths

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Epilogue

…

_Three months later_

"Where the hell is she," Quinn screamed as another contraction kicked in.

"We're trying, Quinn," Brittany tried to soothe the girl.

"_Rachel, get your ass over here. I'm having your babies," _the pregnant blonde projected to her absent mate.

"I've tried her cell again, and I've been calling her telepathically," Santana said calmly as she entered the room. "No answer. I've also called Shelby and Rachel's dads. They're on their way to the airport as we speak."

"At least some people in Rachel's gene pool know how to answer a call," Quinn growled.

"Shh," the alpha said to Quinn. "She'll be here. It'll be alright." _"Rachel, where are you,"_ she silently added to the diva.

…

The petite diva collapsed as her orgasm shook her body. The blonde boy rolled off from on top of her and into his mate's arms.

Just as Rachel's body relaxed, several voices filled her head.

"_Rachel, your mate needs you now," _Santana stressed.

"_Honey, is everything okay? How's Quinn doing with the babies,"_ Shelby cooed.

"_Answer me, Rachel,"_ her alpha commanded.

"_I thought you would care more about the woman who is about to deliver your children any minute now," _Quinn screamed.

Rachel gasped at all the intrusions and rolled over, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

Both Jesse and Sam were knocked out of their reveries by the thump, and looked over at the girl concerned.

"I have to go," Rachel explained as she quickly pulled on her clothes. "Quinn's in labor."

The boys quickly looked at each other before they pulled on their own clothes.

"We're coming with you," Jesse announced.

…

"Baby," Rachel cooed, when she got to the hospital.

"Where the hell have you been," the pregnant blonde yelled at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I've been calling you. And Santana and Brittany have been calling you. And you ignored everything."

"I didn't ignore it. I didn't hear it."

"How could you possibly not hear our voices in your head?"

"Because I wasn't me. I was acting as a surrogate. I was with Jesse and Sam."

"Great! So while I was screaming in pain, you were off…Ah," Quinn screamed, quickly grabbing and squeezing her mate's hand."

"Baby, you're hurting me."

"Contractions fucking suck. Just wait until they knock you up."

Rachel swallowed audibly.

…

"Okay," the nurse stated, ushering everyone out of the room. "We are about ready to go so let's head into the delivery room."

"Ready, baby," Rachel cooed. Quinn just nodded and grabbed her mate's hand for dear life. "I'm going to be right here, I promise." The brunette winced, but gritted her teeth and walked along as the blonde was rolled into delivery.

…

Brittany, Santana, Jesse, and Sam moved to the waiting room, as Rachel and Quinn headed for delivery.

"I still don't get why Rachel didn't respond when we were calling her," Santana stated.

"Baby, that's because she couldn't hear us," the alpha explained.

"How is that?"

"Because when she was acting as a surrogate for Jesse and Sam, she wasn't Rachel Berry, my second-in-command and Quinn's mate. She was just a wolf that was completely compatible with Jesse and Sam. Rachel disappeared until the deed was done. Once the ritual was complete, Rachel returned and got the messages that we left. I can imagine that it was rough coming back to have your head bombarded by voices."

"Why does that happen," Jesse asked. "I mean, I noticed that Rachel wasn't quite acting like herself when she was with us. And when I was with Quinn and Rachel, I didn't feel like myself either. I was just so driven, it was weird."

"I think that it's so the ritual doesn't get interrupted. If Rachel left in the middle of it then the ritual would be incomplete. If interrupted, it could potentially break the surrogate bond, and they wouldn't be able to use each other anymore. Or if Rachel did manage to conceive, the child could be half hers and half one of the boy's. It's all weird. Magic isn't an exact science."

With that, Rachel's voice filled everyone's heads. _"Our son is here. Charlie Jesse."_

"He gets his middle name from me," the curly haired brunette beamed.

"Well, you are responsible for this," Santana said sarcastically.

…

"Come on, Quinn," the doctor encouraged, "one last push."

With a scream, the blonde squeezed Rachel's hand as she pushed out her daughter. They were met with a loud scream from the baby.

"And here she is," the doctor smiled, showing them their little girl before a nurse took her to get cleaned up.

"_And here's Beth Shelby," _Rachel projected to the others, smiling.

…

"They really are beautiful," Shelby said to the dotting mothers holding their children. "May I?"

Rachel smiled and handed off her daughter to her mother.

"Oh, you are a cutie. Grandma's going to spoil you so badly."

"Don't you have your own son to spoil, mom," Rachel chided.

"She might," Elias interrupted. "But we don't." He cooed over the baby in Quinn's arms, which was being handed over to his husband.

"Cute little pups," the alpha smirked, putting her hand over her mate's stomach protectively. "Soon, we'll have our pup, too. Oh and, hopefully Jesse and Sam got Rachel pregnant and they'll be another pup."

"For an alpha that didn't want pups, you're awful excited about them now, Brit," Santana smirked.

"That's because I don't have to worry about the whole New York pack anymore. It's just us. Though the us seems to be growing. But, I'm happy. And she's happy. I can't ask for much else. Can you?"

Santana smiled, looking at most of her extended family. Jackson, Elias, and Shelby were busy fussing over the babies and taking pictures while Rachel cuddled Quinn. Jesse and Sam just stood by, watching Rachel carefully, and clearly hoping that she conceived. The Latina leaned back into her own mate, and gently kissed her. "No, I don't believe I can."


End file.
